


A Very Teal’c-y Christmas

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal’c tries to figure out Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Teal’c-y Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Teal’c is reading from Charles Dickens’ A Christmas Carol’

“Teal’c.” Dr. Fraiser lightly laid her hand on his shoulder before walking around to examine the patient.

“Daniel Jackson is improving?”

She smiled at him. “Yes, he’s getting better. His temperature is down two whole degrees and he seems to be resting easier.”

“You believe he will recover?”

“I have every reason to believe that, yes.” She glanced down at the book in his hand.   
“May I ask what you’re reading?” He turned the book so that she could see the title. “Christmas stories.”

“Daniel Jackson gifted me with this book after I inquired about the impending holiday. I find the many different traditions to be very confusing,” he confessed, still unbelievably amazed that knowledge was given and shared so thoughtlessly, without heed of the danger. To know a people’s history was to conquer them.

“Well, many of our American Christmas traditions, actually traditions as a whole, came from other countries on this planet.”

“Daniel Jackson says that there is no country on this planet that has welcomed so many diverse cultures of peoples.”

“He’s right about that. My family, for example, came from the countries of England, Ireland and Scotland but that was so many generations ago that those customs have essentially been lost.”

“O’Neill claims this Ireland as his country of ancestry. Were your families known to one another?”

She smiled. “I have no idea but it is possible. You should get some sleep, Teal’c.”

“I have been reading aloud to Daniel Jackson. Captain Kane assured me that to do so would not be detrimental to his recovery and may even give him some small comfort.”

“Most doctors believe that even patients as deeply unconscious as Dr. Jackson can still hear what occurs around them.”

“Will you contact Colonel O’Neill? He asked to be kept informed on Daniel Jackson’s status?”

“Of course, I’ll call him right away.”

Some slight hint on the doctor’s face, some frustration or failure to understand compelled Teal’c to say softly, “Colonel O’Neill believes himself to be responsible for Daniel Jackson’s injuries.”

She thrust her hands deep in the pockets of her stiff white coat. “Did he stab Dr. Jackson himself?”

“No, but he failed to prevent the attack. He was most angered at the villagers and might have struck them in anger if Captain Carter had not stressed how important it was to seek immediate medical assistance.”

“Sam was right.” From what she’d been told, the knife had been old and unclean. Whatever had been on the blade was undoubtedly responsible for the infection Daniel was currently fighting. “But I don’t want you to sit here all night, Teal’c. You need your rest, too.”

“I will rest when Daniel Jackson is well once again.” His face was placid but unwavering.

“I’ll check back later then.”

Teal’c opened the book and resumed his reading, keeping his voice low pitched to avoid awakening Daniel Jackson. “Oh! captive, bound, and double-ironed…”

*

 

Teal’c watched anxiously as Daniel Jackson gingerly transferred himself from wheelchair to bed. “Teal’c, I’m fine.”

“You are not fine. If it were not for this holiday, I do not believe Dr. Fraiser would have released you from her care.” He watched as the nurse carefully settled Daniel Jackson under the covers before she whisked the wheelchair away with a cheery holiday greeting. “General Hammond has allowed me to obtain certain luxuries for your entertainment. Which movie shall we view first?”

Before Daniel could answer, Sam popped in the open door. “Oh, good, you haven’t started yet. I brought popcorn.” She dragged a chair closer to the bed. “What movies did you get?”

“’White Christmas’, ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’. And there is an assortment of cartoon specials.”

“Well, I suppose we should watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ since it is kind of a classic. I always thought it was pretty depressing.”

“Captain Carter, have you never read the story of the little match girl?”

Daniel confided. “Teal’c found that one particularly alarming.”

“I do not understand a culture that presents the tale of a child suffering an agonizing death as a holiday story.”

“Don’t get him started on ‘A Christmas Carol’. He became quite attached to Tiny Tim.”

Sam leaned to whisper. “Daniel, never let him read any nursery rhymes.”

Teal’c placed his chair on the other side of the bed. “Please cease your conversation and attend to the movie.”

Daniel made it all the way through ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’, fell asleep during ‘White Christmas’ but woke up in time to see the Grinch skiing toward Whoville.

*

“Late night there, Captain?” Jack watched Sam cover a yawn as she plopped her tray down opposite his.

“Sorry, sir, Teal’c wanted to watch Christmas movies last night.”

“And so…”

“We sat up all night with Daniel watching every movie Teal’c could get his hands on. Oh, just a word of warning. If Teal’c tells you that Daniel is George Bailey, just go along with him. Trust me, sir; it’s not worth the argument.”

“George Bailey? Is that the new guy on SG-2?” Jack took a generous bite of scrambled eggs.

“’It’s a Wonderful Life’?”

“Is it?” Jack asked, seemingly puzzled.

“The movie, sir. You’ve never sent the movie?”

“I prefer the Scrooge movie myself.” He declared, solemnly.

Sam frowned at the sparkle in his eye. “Very funny, sir. But I’m telling you, I spent way too much time hearing Teal’c explain how all our lives would be pretty bad if Daniel had never been born.”

“What’d the big guy have to say?”

Sam laid down her cereal spoon. “Okay, if Daniel had never been born. We would never have gotten the Stargate open, Ra or Apophis would have eventually found us and invaded Earth. I would have been killed when they destroyed DC and you would have gotten it when they blew the Mountain to gain control of the Gate.”

“Well, that’s depressing.”

“And Teal’c would still be First Prime so he probably would have been leading the charge.”

“Daniel needs to get a life.” Jack pointed out.

Sam picked up her empty tray. “Merry Christmas, sir. Oh, and if you want a good laugh, be sure to ask Teal’c why he thinks Harry Maybourne reminds him of a certain Dickens villain.”

Grinning, Jack followed. Personally, he’d always thought Maybourne was more of a Grinch.


End file.
